Twister's Diary
Hello, my name is Twister, and this is my diary. If you are reading this, STOP NOW! Or you might have nightmares, or something... Entry 1: Bad Day So, today I turned three, and I was given this as a birthday gift (From my Mom). My dad's so mean! I'll write more later! Entry 2: More Ok, when I said I'd write more, I meant it. I am DEAD-SERIOUS! Ok... Enough of that. Time to write. So. My dad yelled at me again today... Like, completely RUINING my birthday. My father is a complete POOP HEAD! He's MEAN! And DANGEROUS! I don't understand my father... Its like he's TRYING to ruin my life... Honestly, I think he hates me because I'm a runt. A RUNT. Just. A. Little. RUNT. Or that's what my dad says anyway... Its annoying really... Well, Ill write another entry later... I just wanna relax. Entry 3: Hi Again Hello! I love writing in this! It's fun! Or maybe it only is cause I'm three... and it helps with problems! Anyway, back on track again. it's been three months since my birthday. I LOVE breathing fire! And flying! Definitely Flying! It's why I enjoy being a SkyWing. today, I heard from adults (I was TOTALLY not eavesdropping again!) that a runt dragon named Ember is on the loose... Ah,well, I'M not scared of him. Of course my dad had to RUIN my day again! I heard Ember is four! Anyway... Later, my wonderful diary! Entry 4: Votes! Alright, something about me is that I LOVE voting! I'll be putting some in my diary Today! PLEASE vote! (If anyone is reading this...) What is the the best quality in a SkyWing? Toughness Grumpiness Cheerfulness Calmness What is your favorite SkyWing name? (Out of these) Ruby Skyfire Mountain Stones I'm going to write a book! What should it be called? A Rebel Group Scarlet All Over How To Take Care Of Dragonets (LOL) The Ice cavern Entry 5: Hi Hi again! I'm four now! Evidenced, I don't write in this very much! But I'm going to write in it today! I'm starting to hear more about this dragon named Ember. He likes jewelry, and he's an animus! Animuses are dangerous! At least, that's what I've heard. I think. Anyway, I think that's about it! For now, at least. Entry 6: Ember I'm now 4 and a half. I've been hearing more and more about this animus... Ember. He seems like the unfriendly type. Probably cause he is! My brother, Eagle, says Ember is a smoke breather. But, I don't know... I think there is a softer side to this Ember. I just learned his description. He has yellow scales, with white horns and claws. His eyes are silver, amd he wears lots of jewelry. Oooo, I bet he's like, So shiny!!! Just think of that! Well, gotta go. My mother, Sparrow, is calling for me. Bye for now, I guess. Entry 7: One Month Hey! It's been one month since I have wrote in this... Smoke is being weird. I mean, he is usually weird and mean and stuff.. but... I think it has something to do with the queen. I think... I think... he LIKES her. He's mates with Sparrow, my mom, though. So he CAN'T be mates with the queen, can he? Is that... my mom screaming? SPARROW!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:SkyWings